


Oh, hello, morass man!

by MedeinaYuri



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drowning, Happy Ending, Lietuva, Lithuania - Freeform, Lost - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, Swearing, cursing, morass, unconcious Sasuke, Žuvintas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedeinaYuri/pseuds/MedeinaYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke got lost at Žuvintas morass... and he heard some pixie laugh....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, hello, morass man!

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, my 3rd. english fic and first at Naruto fandom. Please be nice, I have a problem with english grammar XD  
> This fic is un'beta'd.

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto, or other characters, they belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I own just a plot.

# Oh, hello, morass man!

-Oh, fuck it! It's raining again! bad Sasukes mood reached whole new level, - Why I'm even sent to this fucking country?!

Sasuke knew that it was silly question, because all archeology and ancient hystory student knew that Lithuania is these times archeology and language tresure chest. Being sent here was great oporthunity and priviledge.  
Only Lithuanians and their ,,cousins" Lavians were the last barbars in Europe, they lost their fight with christians at about XV-XVIII century, and because of that they saved till this time their language, traditions and even their religy.  
But now it doesn't matter to Sasuke Uch>iha, because he was totaly lost in this fucking Žuvintas reservation, actualy in a Žuvintas biggest morass...  
One moment, he were talking with his university friend Neji, second - he's all alone in this morass.  
This was the biggest crushing to his ego ever.  
He, The Great Sasuke Uchiha, the winner of all sports and science olympics, the guy who survived and found his way all alone in Australia, now were lost in this fucking, gods forsaken morass!  
Gosh, what his big brother Itachi would say?  
-Fuck it! Fuck it! Fuck it! - his scream went to this cold vicious morass, his mood with every second became much angrier.  
The rain became even harder, his boots became heavy of mud, hs littke spiky hair now just reached his shoulders lenght, his hair gel run throug his waterproof black rain jacket, straight on his black skinny jeans.

-Why I even decided to study hystory?! -Hissed Sasuke, - Now I could, sit at home safe and warm, with a cup of tea, and a book. But no! I decided to become hystory student, and now I'm going though this fucking morass, totaly lost!  
Suddenly he heard something, it sounded like pixie laughing, Sasuke couldn't stop his shiver, he started looking around praing that he wouldn't see any blue skin and green hair, about he heard at one old women fairytale...  
\- Dafuq!,- now Sasuke felt that he stuck in a morass, and now slowly sinking down. Terrified Sasuke looked around just to see, that there's nothing around to help him, but there was nothing, no tree, no rope, just a small bush, which even couldn't help a squirel, what to talk about 1,70 metre japanese boy. He was all alone with no help, just with hope that it wasn't deep morass, so he could reach bottom before he drown, but it was useless, because this morass, can reach even 8 metres...

So Sasuke decided not to strugle and wait till someone finds him and helps him, and If he would strugle he just simply drown sooner.  
It was no point.  
After an hour he sank till his waist.  
After two - there were only his face seen.

When he finally felt that it's about the time he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He drown and at the surface of the morass left no sign of him being there.  
While drowning Sasuke thought about how ironic it was for him, ancient student drown in a morass and became another Morass man, some stupid morass mummy. Sasukes lungs now were burning from loss of oxygen, his minds became blur, he was losing his concious... He felt nothing aound him, then he started feel like falling (actualy it was kinda nice feeling), and then he reached the ground. ,,-Ouch!" was the last thought of Uchiha.

* * *

When he opened his eyes he saw nothing but darkness,  
,,-Am I dead?" but then his left arm, burned in pain, ,,Nah, if I feel it, then it means I7;m alive", he checked his left hand with his right just to find out that it's broken, so he stood up and walked next to a wall, cursing himself for forgetting his LED torch in his backpack. When he reached the wall, he decided to go right (or left, it's to damn dark to understant!) and walked on. After a while he heard something just like water tapping.  
-Finaly! rain!- Sasuke never thought that he will be so happy to hear this weather condition.,,  
But after a while the sound faded away, and he still saw no light or something, before him. He was giving his hope, but then he saw a small light before him and a warm wind passing throught him, Sasuke fastened his steps, and after a couple minutes he saw an open doors and a room:  
The room was lightened up by the firesite, which were straight in a middle of chamber, near there was a table, and an old chair, in which were sitting a man with a book in his hands, but as soon as he felt Sasukes stare he closed the book and left it on the table. Then he looked back at Sasuke and he saw the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen.

_-Gal malonėtum nusiprausti? Nenoriu, kad išteptum mano kilimą.¹-the blond mans voice as deep as his sky blue eyes.  
But Sasuke couldn't say anything, he didn't understand why but he passed out._

When Sasuke opened his eues he saw a deep, blue ones starring straight at him, and somehow he felt safe. While looking in his eyes, Sasuke just couldn't move, he was just starring back at that blue, who reminded him.  
How Lithuanians calls that flowers?... Some strange... S.. Š.. Ž.. Right, ž. _Žibutės_ He couldn't remember their name in English, but didn't cared. He remembered that wonderfull blue color variations in a forest from Saphire blue, which eyes now were staring at him, till dark Amethyst violet, and only middle of this flower were bright yellow like strangers hair.  
-Džiaugiuosi, kad nubudai, vyruti²,- a deep voice reached sensitive Sasukes ears and he understood that here is much more than that saphiric glare.

His lips were pink, lightly full, on both of his cheeks were three, darker scars. His skin was lightly golden like a persons who loves being outside. An orange t-shirts were showing his lightly musculine body, all his attitude which were end up by a blue jeans and sandals made him look like a normal teen.  
Except his eyes.  
They looked realy... old and dangerous.  
-I can't understand you.-Sasuke felt as his words left this mouth.  
-Ah, so you English speaker? I said that I'm glad that you finally awake.  
-Oh, thanks,- murmured Sasuke, now he was looking around just to find out that he was laying on some brownish green, soft moss. The place where he was, looked like a some sort of cave, with dark rocky walls and with no doors or anything like this.  
But the most confusing thing was, the light. The place was lit up, because he could see everything clearly, but there was any source of it. It looked like light came from anywhere and everywhere at the same time.  
The blonde guy were still watching raven haired, so when he saw confused Sasukes face he looked quite happy.  
-The light isn't the most interesting thing here. But if you realy want to know so badly, it's magic light.  
-Magic light? -Sasuke felt his eyebrow rising.  
-Ah, don't say that you're one of those stubborn scientists, are you?  
-And if I am?  
-Soon you'll lost your sanity here.-the answer was kinda unexpected for Sasuke.  
-What?  
-This place is magic, and there's nothing you can do about it. So when science people like you comes here they tries to explain everything by their rules, and when they can't do it, they simple lost their minds.  
You, sciencists, are thinking way too much.-blonde smiled.  
-Wait, I don't want to stay here! What, if I just want to go home?-Sasuke asked worriedly.  
-You have no other choice, once you get here, you can't leave.  
-But why?  
-Because it's my grave and my world, only I can choose what's alowes and what's not.  
-What did you said?! Let me get out of here!,- Sasuke shouted.  
-Sorry, but I can't. The only rule I can't change is Exit rule. No one can leave this place. Even I. -Che. Don't treat me like a fool! You look like a normal XXI century teenager. -If I can't leave, that doesn't mean I can't look. But don't worry, soon you will like this place. -And why should I?-Sasuke asked with annoyance in his voice. -I will show you, but first take a shower, that mud doesn't suits you.-after this words blue-eyed pointed into near wall and instantly white doors appeared. -Don't worry take as much time as you need,- and he just dissapeared, leaving Sasuke with his eyes wide and mouth open. Sasuke took a deep breath, pushed the white doors and was amused, because he were standing in a bathroom with a normal XXI century, white shower cabin, and all hygene equipment he need. Without any other thought Sasuke take of his muddy clothes and ran straight into a shower. He didn't knew how much time it took, to wash his body until runing water became white and clear. But when he left shower cabin, he saw a white chair and dark colored clothes with towel on it. After he dressed up, he went back through the white door, and... He found himself at the same room, he was at the very first. Just now, the guy (which Sasuke named a dobe in his mind) were taking snack. -Want some?,- when he saw the raven haired guy coming,-You should eat, before we leave. -Where are we going?,-asked Sasuke, suspiciously, he didn't felt how he took a big bite of dark lithuanian traditonal bread, with butter and ham.-hmmm...! That tasty!,- Sasuke hated showing his emotions, ( today he reached a year limit), and new food, but that lithuanian fat food was realy tasty! -Have a good meal, and we're going in a garden. I promise you'll like it.-But Sasuke didn't listened, because he was busy with a plate of that damn tasty sandwiches... 

* * *

Couple months, had passed (well he thinks that it's months), after the day he had seen that garden. Now he knows much more, but that garden still amuses him.  
It was gorgeous.  
First day, there were only one tree - a peach, he saw a small birds flying in the sky, and he raced them in an endless flavour and grass fealds, when he tired he sit over a peach, taked a nap or relaxed while looking and that was the best - violet leafs and grass, bright green sky and pink sun, the birds were golden, and the trees were red.

-Do you like it?- Sasuke felt as other guy seated next to him.

-It's amazing.

And they were sitting there endless time, when Sasuke finaly remembered: -I have ever wanted to ask you,- he started. -Come on, ask,- the blonde said. -What's your name? -I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Yours? -Sasuke Uchiha. It's strange your name isn't lithuanian. -Why should it be?- Naruto raised his eyebrows. -I don't know, because it's Lithuania, and you're here burried... -Ah, yes. I will tell you about it later.- He said, and then he poked him: -Let's go and look who runs faster!,-Then he ran, and Sasuke had no other choice to chase him after. 

* * *

The time passed by and Sasuke started to forget about his past life, but he didn't cared , because he and Naruto fell in love, they played all games, they could and those they couldn't. Finaly after 22 years of existance, with anger and confusion, he became happy. He started living his whole new life with Naruto, who seemed to become much happier too.

-This is it.-Sasuke thought,- this is my happy ending.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> ¹.Would you mind taking shower first? I don't want my carpet get dirty. (Sasuke was straight from mud, so he didn't looked very clean...)  
> ² I'm glad that you finaly woke up.  
> I hope you liked it! Here I left some unspoken plot just for your all imagination (I was just to lazy to write it XD)


End file.
